Our Piece of Heaven
by nightsiren02
Summary: Sasuke tells a story...his and Naruto's story. Gomen about the uber late update. Hope you enjoy and please R&R.
1. Now

Ohayo minna-san. This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic...let alone a Naruto and Sasuke fic. I absolutely love this couple. This couple is also yaoi so if you don't like that kind of coupling then don't read it. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, therefore I try to write Naruto fics. If I did own Naruto I'd have them be a couple since the first kiss. Oh well, that's life for ya.  
  
Couples: Naruto & Sasuke  
  
implied Kakashi & Iruka  
  
FYI: Naruto(18), Sasuke(19), Sakura(18)  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
********  
  
Ch 1: Now  
  
  
  
"Hurry up dobe." Sasuke called back to his teammate who was lagging.  
  
"It's not my fault we're going to be late." A blonde haired loud mouth shouted to the black haired genius. He finished tying his hitai-ate and sprints to catch up.  
  
"If you hadn't turned off the alarm clock we would have gotten up on time." Naruto grinned as he saw a blush creep up on the Uchiha's face.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been so...how do I say it...rambunctious last night I wouldn't have been tired enough to turn off the alarm." Sasuke quickly retorts with a smirk of his own as the blonde stumbles a little.  
  
"Bastard." Naruto mumbles under his breath as he feels heat creep across his cheeks. He sprints out ahead of Sasuke; the bridge only a few hundred feet away. Sasuke taking the silent challenge races after and soon passes Naruto. As Sasuke got to the bridge he noticed that Kakashi-senshi was actually there...on time!   
  
After seeing Sasuke reach the bridge Naruto sped up and when he got close to Sasuke he took a jump and landed on the surprised boy causing him to fall forward. Sakura just shakes her head and laughs.'Same old Naruto.' Kakashi just stands there patiently waiting.  
  
"Now that the two "love birds" are finally here." He grins behind his mask as said couple scramble to get up.  
  
"Today's mission is...to get laid by Iruka....wait did I say that aloud?" He ponders quietly to himself as Sakura gasps then faints twitching. Naruto's mouth is hanging open and he looks like he's going to be sick.  
  
"I knew it." Sasuke announces with a smirk.  
  
"That's just wrong Kakashi-senshi..wait a minute..did you say that you knew it? How come you never told me." Naruto whines still not wanting to believe that his mentor, Iruka-senshi, would ever do that with someone like Kakashi-senshi.  
  
"You never asked, Naruto, therefore I never told." Sasuke tells him breaking Naruto out of his stupor.  
  
"Oh really Naruto." Kakashi glances at him and Sasuke." Is it really that wrong. Besides I wanted to show Iruka a certain page of Icha Icha Paradise.."  
  
"Now THAT'S wrong." Sasuke mutters out loud.  
  
"Oh well, Ja." With that Kakashi disappears in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Naruto still in shock looks around and his gaze lands on Sakura still on the ground twitching.  
  
"Ne Sasuke-kun..what should we do with Sakura-chan?" Sasuke turns to look at their other teammate and just shrugs.  
  
"She should be ok on the bridge." He turns back around and starts to walk away. "How about some breakfast since you made us late." He asks as Naruto starts following him. Naruto shoots past him heading for the ramen bar. 'Where does he get the energy.' Sasuke wonders as he watches his lover race ahead.  
  
"Hurry up slowpoke." With those words Sasuke speeds up to tackle Naruto. Sasuke flips him over and straddles him pinning his arms to his sides. Onyx eyes look into deep bright blue ones as he bends down and brush a kiss on Naruto's lips.  
  
"This is for tackling me earlier." Sasuke whispers as he swoops down for another kiss. Naruto's eyes quickly fly open then gradually close as he feels Sasuke's soft lips move over his. Naruto gently nibbles on Sasuke's lower lip as a silent inventation to deepen the kiss. Sasuke opens his mouth to Naruto as he feels his tongue gently glide along his lip.  
  
Naruto gives a low growl as he tastes Sasuke. 'Like a winters day, crisp and clean' he thinks as he hungrily explores more earning a small sigh from his lover.  
  
'He tastes like spring, fresh with a hint of ramen' Sasuke thinks as he gets a taste of Naruto.  
  
They soon break apart due to lack of air. Naruto relaxes his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they just sit there. All of a sudden there was a grumble and Naruto looks down at his stomach and grins.  
  
"I guess its feeding time." They head towards the nearest ramen stand hand in hand.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, do you remember when we first met, will you tell me our story." Naruto asks looking up at Sasuke and sees a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Hai, I'll tell you after breakfast ok." Sasuke pulls Naruto into a hug and gives him a quick kiss as they walk into the resturant.  
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I can't believe I wrote someting like this. I didn't start reading yaoi until Naruto and now I'm trying to write one *goes off into corner and hides* Don't hurt me too bad please. Please R&R. Tell me is you want me to continue or not. Flames will only be used to further ignite the flame between Naruto and Sasuke. BTW: I got the "our story" from my life. I make my boyfriend tell me "our story" all the time. I thought it would be a good touch.  
  
Be on the look out for chapter 2: Then  
  
until then ja. 


	2. Then: The Story Begins

Hi everyone!! Sorry about the uber long periods between the updating. I'll try to do better.

Hope ya'll enjoy the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Warning: This is a yaoi fic. That means guy/guy coupling...more specifically Naruto and Sasuke. If you feel uncomfortabe about reading this kind of stuff, then don't and leave the rest of us NaruSasu fans to our hentai thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. If I did Sasuke and Naruto they'd be having fun 24/7 nudge nudge wink wink Alas, they are owned by Kishimoto-sama who totally rocks. sigh life can't be perfect.

"speaking"

/flashback/

'thinking'

On with the fic:

Chapter 2- The Story Begins

"Thanks for lunch Sasuke." Naruto says with a contented sigh as they walk out of the ramen bar.

"You get to pay next time." Sasuke replies as they turn towards their training area. Naruto turns to look at hime with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

'Too cute.' Sasuke rolls his eyes in defeat.

"Yoshi!" Naruto yells and then sprints the rest of the way.

"Dobe." Sasuke grins fondly at his koi then chases after him. when Sasuke reaches Naruto he had already shed his jacket and was laying on it looking up at the sky.

'I need to remid him to war that tank top more often.' Sasuke's mind entertains some thoughts as he walks over to him and sits down. 'It looks good on him.'

"Ne Sasuke-kun," Naruto rolls over to face him. "How long have we been together?"

"Almost three years." He answers with a content smile.

"It's been that long?" Naruto leans up on an elbow as he looks at Sasuke smiling.

"Hai koi." Sasuke confirms. "Three years exactly." He leans over and pulls the blond haired boy into a hug.

"Happy anniversary koibito." Sasuke whispers

Happy anniversary Sasuke-kun." Naruto gives him a small kiss and pulls back grinning.

"This is going to be a long story." He lays down resting his head on Sasuke's lap. He raises an eyebrown as he starts running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"What makes you say that?"

Naruto cracks and eye open and sticks his tongue out.

"Because you now have six years to tell."

"That doesn't mean it has to be long." The Uchiha boy replies as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes it does." Naruto argues back.

"Fine," Sasuke drawls out. "Here's your story: we met; we were rivals; we fell in love...end of story." He finishes with a small smirk as Naruto starts to pout.

"But Sasuke I wanted a long story." He pleads. "Plus it is our anniversary."

"Fine..dobe."

Naruto gives him a quick punch.

"Bastard."

Sasuke smacks him on the back of the head and starts to run his fingers through Naruto's hair again.

/First day in Iruka-sensei's class/

"I had only wanted to be left alone. Then a loud mouthed dobe had to come and sit right beside me."

"That was the only place left." Naruto retorts.

"Then Sakura comes along to bother me even more." Sasuke shakes his head at the memory of his fangirls constantly bombarding him. "That girl never left me alone. And then you of all people had to get right in my face."

"I just wanted to know why she thought you were so great."

"Did you ever figure out why?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope, never did." Naruto replies with a big grin.

"Hmph." Sasuke yanks on a piece of hair causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

"To continue with the story." Sasuke interrupts the blonds ranting before it got to out of control.

"That first kiss was...." Sasuke pauses remembering it.

"Was what? The bestest and most memorable one." Naruto pipes in.

"....it was unexpected. I've had better, much better." Sasuke gives a sly grin, but Naruto being oblivious as usual fails to spot it as he shoots up and starts looking around frantically.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW?" He shouts.

"For starters: you, a kiss, last night, our place, because I love you....and I don't think you want me to go into details on the how." Sasuke gives him a small kiss and he starts to blush furiously.

"Heh-heh"

"I was so startled I did the first thing that came to mind."

/Sasuke and Naruto gagging and threatening each other/

"Yeah I still have nightmares of what happened afterwards." Naruto gives a small shudder.

/Naruto getting a beating by Sakura and the other girls./

Sasuke chuckles over the memory of Naruto sizzling after the brutal pounding.

"Hey she can hit pretty hard for a girl." Naruto attempts to defend himself.

"And from that day on we were rivals."

Owari

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Please R&R and tell me what you think. As you can probably tell this is my first yaoi fic, but I think I'm doing and OK job so far.

Preview for Chapter 3 Enter: Kakashi-sensei :::: /Konohagakure's most secret and sacred technique -One thousand years of death!/


End file.
